Super Duper Love
by Pandora Nott
Summary: HIATUS. "O amor está no ar! Harry é Hippie e Draco futuro empresário que cuidará da empresa do pai. São os anos 60 e tudo é possível!" / UA - ANOS 60 / Fic para o TARDIS do 6v / SLASH! Resumo melhor na primeira página.
1. Aviso

Avisos

**Título:** Super Duper Love

**Capa: **No perfil, feito pela deliciosa Dark. Sintam invejinha boa.

**Autor:** Pandora Nott

**Beta: **Schaala

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **M

**Gênero: **Romance

**Status: **Incompleta – Imagino que tenha por volta de 10 a 12 capítulos contando prólogo e epílogo.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Resumo: **UA. Anos 60. Paz e amor irmãos e irmãs. Façam amor, não façam guerra.

Embalados pelo clima Hippie que dominou os anos 60 Harry e Draco se envolvem em 1967, mas o destino os separa. Harry possui um grupo de Hippies, Draco vem de família tradicional e tem assuntos da empresa a cuidar. Como será o reencontro deles? Como finaliza essa história?

Super Duper Love é recheada de The Beatles, todos os capítulos terão uma ou duas músicas dessa banda maravilhosa que é muito querida até hoje.

**Observação: **Fanfic participante do Projeto Tardis da seção Harry e Draco, do fórum 6v. Anos 60, situação: Harry Hippie / Draco futuro empresário.

Como eu disse acima, a fanfic será toda ao som de The Beatles, então disponibilizo o link do meu 4shared com as músicas que vão aparecer na fic. Ele está no perfil junto da capa =)

Anos 60 gente, de tudo rola, então vão ter vários ships, várias cenas com drogas, sexo, etc. Homem com Homem, mulher com mulher, de tudo pode acontecer, afinal Hippie = Amor Livre. Estão avisados.

Farei leves mudanças em alguns fatos históricos. Apenas para deixar claro e ninguém ficar "O.o" quando ler.

* * *

><p>Agradeço aos meus dois anjos, Carol e Schaala, sem elas eu nada seria aqui no mundo das fics.<p>

Espero que curtam!


	2. Prólogo

**Músicas: **Don't let me down e All My Loving.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: <strong>**_"Don't let me down... __Close your eyes and I'll kiss you"_**

. x .

Eram apenas dois garotos, dois garotos que tinham suas vidas, a partir de agora, modificadas. O ano era 1967 e o verão estava para o amor.

"Don't let me down, Don't let me down  
>Don't let me down, Don't let me down"<p>

Draco estava a passeio, pode-se assim dizer; tinha acabado de se formar no colégio e quando seu pai lhe perguntou o que ele queria de presente, uma viagem aos Estados Unidos foi o que saiu de seus lábios, pois ele sabia de tudo o que ocorria na América, não que não ocorresse na Europa também, mas... Era diferente, era uma terra nova e ele queria viver uma aventura. Só não esperava que fosse uma tão grande. O loiro realmente não imaginava tudo o que viria a acontecer.

Entrou no metrô. Estava na cidade de São Francisco apesar de essa não ser o seu destino – estava hospedado em um hotel em New York -, mas sua família não precisava saber de sua pequena escapada. Usava trajes tipicamente ingleses de cores sóbrias e com isso não se misturava na multidão, não que esse fosse seu objetivo, pois não queria se sentir diferente também. Draco não sabia o que esperar, estava, pela primeira vez na vida, seguindo um impulso. Queria saber se as coisas eram realmente tão incríveis quanto pareciam, queria sentir aquilo que os outros diziam sentir. Pela primeira vez queria algo assim, não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade. Fugir das regras, agir sem pensar. Jamais imaginou que agiria assim depois de dezessete anos sendo o filho perfeito de uma família tradicional.

Entrou em um vagão relativamente vazio acompanhado por um garoto de olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Harry sabia bem o que queria, sempre soubera. Tinha uma ligação especial com o mundo que herdara de seus pais, enxergava tudo com outros olhos, podia ver o amor das pessoas, conseguia senti-las apenas observando-as; pelo menos era o que ele dizia.

Estava em São Francisco para uma grande festa. Havia participado de uma enorme manifestação contra a guerra em New York no dia 15 de abril¹ que fora um grande sucesso, não que os governantes os tenham escutado, mas a população estava unida, já era alguma coisa. Agora em São Francisco, era hora de comemorar. Encontraria seus amigos em Haight-Ashbury² ou carinhosamente The Haight², o epicentro da cultura que ele seguia fielmente. Os conservadores os chamavam de sujos, vagabundos e nomes ainda piores, mas eles, que viviam dessa cultura, preferiam o termo _hippie_.

Ao chegar à estação, notou uma pessoa que se destacava, talvez pela falta de cor exterior e excesso de cor interior, aos olhos de Harry. Era belíssimo, nunca tinha visto alguém assim que tivesse tanto por dentro, porém fosse tão fechado por fora. Normalmente quem se fechava por fora era porque não tinha nada de dentro para mostrar. Entrou no mesmo vagão que ele, não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele ser tão diferente.

Sua calça, sua camisa, seu excesso de preto que em nada combinava com o cinza de seus olhos a um observador atento; quem tentasse analisar veria, ali, perto das íris, estrelas. Sim, estrelas como as do céu. Era o que o moreno via. A imensidão cinza era sugada pelas estrelas centrais. Uma viagem incrível. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"I'm in love for the first time  
>Don't you know it's gonna last"<p>

Draco sentiu o peso de dois olhos esmeraldas nele, sentia esse peso e sabia de onde vinha, pois desde o momento que o moreno começou a observá-lo de dentro do vagão, ele não pôde evitar olhá-lo também. Era esquisito, mas também atraente e se censurava por pensar assim, mas não conseguia evitar. Achava suas roupas engraçadas e seus óculos redondos mais ainda, mas sua blusa de tecido tão natural mostrava muito de sua pele levemente queimada de sol e de seus músculos definidos no peito e nos braços. Era um rapaz forte, diferente dele que era bem magro, mas também parecia ser um pouco baixo, não que ele fosse exatamente alto.

Afastou os pensamentos da mente, torceu o nariz por pensar naquilo daquela forma e voltou a olhar para os grandes olhos verdes que queimavam nos seus; ele não desviou o olhar um único instante, pelo o que pôde perceber, e agora sorria, fazendo o loiro se sentir idiota e se virar para o outro lado. _Por que aquele estranho sorria para ele?_Era a pergunta que não saía da sua cabeça.

O vagão aos poucos foi enchendo, não de forma insuportável, mas o suficiente para Draco poder olhá-lo de um jeito mais discreto e desviar os olhos quando achava que o outro o havia notado.

Mas Harry, esse jamais desviou o olhar e não se importava de o outro saber que ele o estava observando, afinal era o que fazia mesmo e não tinha vergonha disso. Não fez menção nenhuma de se levantar, apenas o analisou a viagem toda, perdido naquilo que ele tentava compreender sem grande sucesso. Era confuso, era complexo. Queria saber sobre aquelas estrelas e queria saber como o dono delas conseguia viver assim de forma tão falsa. Será que não conseguia notar que sua aura emanava e que as estrelas sugavam todo cinza triste de seus olhos? Que elas pareciam insuficientes, mas, mesmo assim, nunca deixavam de fazer o seu trabalho, ainda que aquele cinza melancólico não parecesse acabar nunca?

Chegando à última estação, Draco desceu rapidamente para evitar que aquilo continuasse, o que arrancou Harry de seu transe. Mas o moreno não permitira que aquilo terminasse tão depressa. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde da estação, procurando o rapaz que estivera observando.

"Foi só um momento estranho." Era o que Draco pensava enquanto andava para fora do metrô.

"Ele não precisa andar tão rápido." Era o que Harry pensava, correndo atrás do outro.

Conseguiu alcançá-lo já fora da estação.

O sol brilhava, como sempre acontecia em São Francisco. Aquilo incomodou os olhos de Draco, pouco acostumados a tanta claridade solar, mas seu maior susto foi ver o rapaz do metrô à sua frente, sorrindo ainda mais agora, com os olhos brilhando mais que o sol; um sol verde de um verão tão forte que nem mesmo as lentes de seus óculos redondos conseguiriam apagar. Não pôde olhar muito também, não porque incomodasse seus olhos, mas por sentir-se envergonhado com tanto brilho.

"I'ts a love that lasts forever  
>It's a love that has no past"<p>

Harry estendeu a mão e nela continha uma flor. Uma flor pequena, avermelhada, mas que fez o loiro abrir a boca surpreso. Ele olhou da flor para o moreno, do moreno para a flor e, com as bochechas coradas, não conseguiu entender o que aquilo significava. Era hora de quebrar o silêncio.

"Oi." Foi o que Harry disse. "Aceite, é de coração."

Draco, ainda receoso, pegou-a. Afinal, por que um estranho estaria lhe dando uma flor?

"Meu nome é Harry."

Draco, que observava a pequena flor em seus dedos, parou de olhá-la e retomou a compostura.

"Draco."

"Muito prazer, Draco, veio para festa imagino."

"Não sei de festa alguma, vim só a passeio."

"Ninguém vem a São Francisco apenas a passeio." E agora o moreno tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. "Seu sotaque é diferente, ele é de onde?"

"Do mesmo lugar que eu, Londres, Inglaterra."

"Nesse caso, seja bem-vindo aos Estados Unidos!" E com isso lhe deu um abraço. Mas Draco continuava imóvel, sentindo-se como em um filme, pois aquilo era irreal demais para ser verdade. "Deixe-me lhe mostrar São Francisco, conheço bem o local e você vai curtir a festa que teremos hoje na rua."

"Desculpe, mas eu não te conheço." Disse torcendo o nariz, era hora de reagir. "É um estranho e eu não tenho motivos para confiar em você."

"Hey, relaxe. Paz e amor, irmão. Eu não faria mal a uma mosca. Na Inglaterra vocês são todos assim?"

E então, aos poucos, e Draco não saberia responder como, aquele hippie – Harry – foi envolvendo-o sutilmente numa conversa até que, quando deu-se conta, já andavam juntos e conversavam como velhos amigos. Draco nunca fora de falar muito, mas algo no outro rapaz o despertava para aquilo, queria conversar, queria saber mais sobre Harry e que Harry soubesse mais sobre ele.

Foi levado até o local onde aconteceria a festa, mas, ao ver todas as cores, todas as pessoas, Draco se sentiu acuado e um tanto deslocado. Era tudo muito bonito, porém preferiria apenas observar de longe. Harry compreendeu a timidez do novo amigo e a recusa deste quando quis apresentá-lo a seus outros amigos. Conhecendo agora um pouco sobre Draco, soube que, apesar do nariz torcido, aquilo não era esnobismo, algo dentro do loiro que o instigava a manter-se longe. O moreno jamais o obrigaria a fazer algo que não o agradasse, era livre afinal.

O loiro ficou surpreso e – devo dizer – até mesmo feliz quando Harry disse que então ficaria com ele, que o acompanharia em vez de se encontrar com seu grupo.

Aos poucos foi caindo a noite, a festividade era extraordinária. Com luzes em todos os cantos, muita música e shows, era uma festa e tanto, pois mesmo com tão pouco, cada um fazia sua parte e o resultado era incrível. Havia crianças pequenas brincando pelos cantos e o bairro inteiro parecia envolvido, como se lá morassem apenas pessoas de roupas engraçadas e coloridas, como as de Harry. Era uma comunidade harmônica: todos se tratavam bem, se cumprimentavam; até Draco recebeu várias saudações, mesmo que ninguém além de Harry soubesse quem ele era. Eram pessoas boas, afinal, e por todos os cantos havia casais juntos, homem com homem, mulher com mulher, homem e mulher, trios, quartetos, e ninguém parecia se importar. Todo o ambiente estava regado de amor. O loiro tinha ouvido falar disso, fora, mesmo que ele não admitisse em voz alta, o que o trouxera a São Francisco, a extrema liberdade para fazer o que quisesse e agir como preferisse. Foi então que ele sorriu relaxado pela primeira vez naquele dia. Estava em um lugar acolhedor e sentia-se bem-vindo, não deslocado como antes, estava realmente feliz.

Tomou um pequeno susto quando Harry puxou um baseado, mas não era idiota, sabia que aquilo rolava e muito não só ali, em sua escola havia muito disso também, a única diferença era que lá tudo era feito às escondidas, como algo muito errado que seria punido. Por esse motivo, ao ver Harry ali, fumando na frente de todos sem que ninguém se importasse, percebeu que, de fato, toda a liberdade sobre a qual ouvira falar era real. Notou também outras pessoas fazendo o mesmo que o moreno, usando inclusive outros tipos de droga. Nunca experimentara nada do tipo, mas, já que estava ali e não seria recriminado, nem ouviria algum sobre sermão sobre o que era certo ou errado, seguiu apenas sua vontade e aceitou o baseado que Harry lhe ofereceu.

Era completamente inexperiente e engasgou um pouco quando puxou a fumaça.

"Vamos com calma, você faz assim para não engasgar" E, tirando o baseado das mãos de Draco, Harry mostrou como se fazia. Aos poucos, o loiro aprendeu e começou a sentir os efeitos de seu ato.

Estava calmo, estava alegre e as coisas pareciam ter uma cor mais _bonita_. Estava tendo um barato- como era chamado aquele momento – e estava curtindo. Não iria fazer nenhuma besteira, não estava descontrolado, apenas se sentia bem consigo mesmo e gostava muito daquela sensação. Quando deu por si, estava deitado na grama do parque da ponte Golden Gate³ com Harry ao seu lado, e os dois observavam as estrelas, aproveitando o momento.

"Seus olhos também possuem estrelas." Harry disse, cortando o silêncio.

"Como assim?"

"Hoje, no metrô, quando te olhei eu vi, dentro dos seus olhos, dentro do seu cinza, lindas estrelas. Devia deixá-las possuir eles, sabe seus olhos, por completo."

"Você está louco. Isso não faz o menor sentido." Disse Draco aos risos. Olhos com estrelas? Até para ele, que estava levemente chapado, era viagem demais.

"Eu falo sério." Harry levantou-se um pouco, aproximando-se mais de Draco, que virou-se para ele. "Você tem estrelas no seu interior, mas elas estão presas da mesma forma que você estava... não se prenda."

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you<br>Remember I'll always be true"

O moreno fazia carinho no rosto do loiro, eram olhos verdes nos olhos cinza novamente. Ao ver de Harry, ele agora parecia dominado pelas estrelas interiores e era algo tão bonito, tão diferente de como estava hoje mais cedo. E Draco, observando o verde de Harry, notou algo diferente também, talvez fossem duas esmeraldas, talvez fossem mil esmeraldas. Não saberia dizer se aquilo era parte do barato ou se, pela primeira vez, estava vendo o mundo como ele realmente era ou deveria ser. Gostava mais da segunda opção.

Não impediu o outro de se aproximar, ou de suas respirações ficarem extremamente perto, seus lábios mais ainda, não impediu quando suas bocas se uniram para um beijo. Um beijo quente, envolvente, terno e momentaneamente calmo. Também não estava surpreso com isso, era o que ele queria – foi o que descobriu ao ser beijado – e estava gostando bastante.

Harry precisava experimentar aqueles lábios e sentir o amor que o outro poderia dar, pois sabia que, por dentro daquela superfície fechada, havia muito amor, era o que vira desde o primeiro momento.

Enquanto beijavam-se, o moreno ficou por cima de Draco e aumentou um pouco o ritmo daquilo; podia sentir que a aura dos dois era compatível e que seu gosto se completava com o dele. E Draco estranhamente sentia o mesmo. Então beijaram toda a pele à mostra que puderam, e havia ansiedade e pressa em seus atos, era algo maravilhoso. O primeiro a ficar sem a camiseta foi Harry, mas Draco não ficou muito atrás. Não importava que estivessem em um lugar público, não ligavam por estar na grama, ou que alguém poderia passar e vê-los.

Harry e Draco estavam sendo abençoados e cobertos pelas estrelas do céu enquanto se amavam.

Rolaram um pouco na grama, as roupas tiradas eram tudo o que os protegia do contato direto com o chão e o ritmo sempre aumentava, com ânsia por mais contato, por menos espaço os separando. O desejo que pulsava dentro deles refletia-se em seus corpos e movimentos. As mãos de ambos percorriam toda a pele do outro; quando Harry beijava seu pescoço, Draco puxava de leve os cabelos escuros; quando Draco beijava sua orelha, Harry apertava-o mais contra seu corpo. Gemiam baixo, apenas um para o outro, e suas ereções roçavam, causando mais prazer.

O moreno agora beijava seus ombros, seu peito, tórax, abdômen e descia até encontrar o membro do loiro, latejando, e querendo receber maior atenção. Harry não esperou mais e deu aquilo que o outro pedia, colocando-o de uma vez na boca. Draco não pôde evitar que um longo gemido escapasse de seus lábios, pois era uma sensação incrível e nenhuma garota havia feito aquilo nele de maneira tão intensa, com tanto gosto e experiência, estimulando os pontos certos, aumentando o ritmo para vê-lo gemer mais e diminuindo para torturá-lo. Não demorou muito até que chegasse ao ápice, ao clímax na boca de Harry, que recebeu seu líquido sem nenhum nojo, aproveitando o momento e voltando a beijá-lo, de forma que Draco sentisse seu próprio gosto. Fora um momento único e o loiro queria agora retribuí-lo.

Ficando por cima do menor, beijou-o com mais vontade do que antes, apesar da moleza que sentia pós-orgasmo, pois queria que Harry sentisse o mesmo que ele. Seus lábios percorreram todos os cantos, enquanto sua mão descia até o membro do outro. Começou com movimentos lentos, querendo que Harry aproveitasse e adorando ouvir os gemidos do parceiro – quase podia sentir a excitação voltando apenas com isso. Começou então a mover mais rápido tanto mão quanto corpo, enquanto mantinham-se de lado, grudados um no outro: Draco com uma das coxas entre as duas de Harry, prendendo-o ao mesmo tempo em que o estimulava. Eram beijos, toques, estocadas e a mais pura intensidade, tudo se misturando aos gemidos que não paravam de aumentar, até que Harry chegasse a um orgasmo prazeroso, soltando um som baixo e rouco perto da orelha do loiro.  
>Os dois arfaram, suados, recebendo a leve brisa da noite, ainda grudados um no outro, não querendo que o momento acabasse. Suas bocas também estavam unidas agora com leves beijos sendo trocados.<p>

"Eu te amo." Foram as palavras que saíram da boca de Harry, assim, nuas, sinceras, verdadeiras. Pois tinham feito amor e, para isso, amor precisava existir entre eles. Draco corou e sorriu, mas não respondeu nada. Não sabia o que responder ou como responder, e Harry não lhe cobrou uma resposta.

Meio grogues, vestiram as roupas, voltaram a deitar na grama abraçados e assim adormeceram.

O novo dia foi aos poucos acordando, trazendo com ele raios de sol que incomodaram os olhos de Draco, fazendo-o despertar.

Esfregou os dois olhos antes de abri-los de vez e bocejou. Olhou tudo em volta e para o moreno adormecido ao seu lado. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, mas infelizmente a ficha caiu.

Estava muito atrasado.

"Ai, meu deus!" Foi sua declaração, levantando-se e dando um susto em Harry, que acordou num pulo e colocou os óculos.

"O que foi, Draco?"

"Como assim o que foi? Eu dormi no meio do Parque em São Francisco!"

Harry relaxou vendo que era apenas aquilo.

"Qual o problema?"

"O problema, rapaz, é que eu volto hoje para a Inglaterra e preciso ainda voltar para New York, arrumar minhas coisas e ir! E estou em São Francisco! Não podia ter passado a noite aqui! Entende que estou na Califórnia e devia estar em New York?" Disse amarrando os sapatos às pressas. Precisaria pegar o metrô e depois o avião de volta para onde agora julgava que nunca devia ter saído.

"Céus, se acalme, você não precisa voltar." Para Harry, ele poderia muito bem ficar ali com ele, afinal, por que não? Tinham tido uma experiência tão cósmica. "Eu também sou da cidade de New York. Você pode adiar o seu voo para Inglaterra e ficar por aqui, se precisar te abrigo em minha casa por lá."

"Você está maluco? Meu pai me mataria! Eu não posso adiar, eu preciso voltar hoje!" E agora Draco já andava apressado, com Harry logo atrás.

Foram em silêncio até o metrô. Draco estava uma pilha de nervos; não perderia o avião para a Inglaterra – esse só sairia à noite -, mas precisava correr para conseguir um até New York que saísse o mais cedo possível. Julgava sua ida até São Francisco uma péssima ideia, mas, mesmo assim, não sentia-se arrependido e não conseguia entender o motivo. Deveria estar, mas não estava.

"Escute, ainda há tempo de mudar de ideia, estou aqui na casa de uns amigos, eles vão adorar te receber, pode ficar por aqui, pode fazer o que quiser, não precisa ir embora." Harry não queria nem um pouco que Draco fosse embora, principalmente porque via que ele também não queria ir.

"Escute-me você." Começou o loiro em tom um pouco forte demais; suspirou para se acalmar antes de continuar. "Eu... Não posso... Sinto muito. Mas não posso, eu tenho que ir." Sua expressão era triste.

Harry lhe fez carinho no rosto e sorriu para ele.

"Nada é por acaso, o destino nos juntou por algum motivo, voltaremos a nos ver."

"Tentarei acreditar nisso."

"Acredite, pois vai acontecer, o cosmo não prega peças, as coisas são como são. Você vai voltar."

"Quando?"

"Não sei."

"Nem eu."

Draco pegou o metrô segurando a flor que Harry havia lhe dado e mantendo na mente seus momentos juntos, os quais ele acreditava que jamais aconteceriam de novo. Fora algo único. Uma incrível aventura, bem maior e melhor do que ele poderia imaginar e, sabendo como seria sua vida dali para frente, uma experiência que nunca se repetiria.

Harry, apesar de já sentir no peito a dor da separação, não podia impedi-lo. Se era aquilo que ele julgava que tinha que fazer, então não ficaria em seu caminho, apenas guardaria aqueles momentos para sempre em seu peito. _O amor é livre_, acreditava naquilo e não seria agora que lhe tiraria a liberdade. Eles precisavam cumprir seus destinos e se preparar, pois Harry sabia que Draco voltaria.

_Ele tinha que voltar. Nada é por acaso_.

E o tempo passou.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
>The lips I am missing<br>And hope that my dreams will come true"

* * *

><p>¹ : <strong>15 de Abril de 1967<strong> foi o dia que aconteceu a passeata pela paz em New York e reuniu por volta de 300 mil pessoas, sendo a maior manifestação popular realizada nos Estados Unidos, até então.

² : **Haight-Ashbury ou The Haight** é um distrito da cidade de São Francisco, na Califórnia, localizado em torno da esquina das ruas Haight e Ashbury, famoso por seu papel como centro difusor do movimento hippie na década de 1960 nos Estados Unidos.

³ : **parque da ponte Golden Gate** fica no limite oeste de The Haight.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong> Ai, que coisa mais linda e fofa e hippie essa fanfic! O que foi os dois se amando em pleno parque, deitados na grama, unidos pelo cosmo? Quer coisa mais anos 60 do que isso? *se achando entendida no assunto* Amei! Está perfeito, vamos combinar. Deixem reviews, Pandinha merece. :*

**Nota da Autora:** Então gente, minha segunda long, eu to euforica *-*. E com uma beta como a Schaala, fala sério! Impossível não pular de felicidade x3.

Preciso dizer que gostei muito do que escrevi e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu =)

Aos que estão acompanhando minha outra long, peço desculpas ENORMES. Juro que não abandonei a fic, ela é meu xodó! Mas o tempo tava IMPOSSÍVEL e eu precisava entregar essa no prazo, o segundo capítulo ta quase pronto e logo será de vocês.

Nem sei mais o que dizer, além de que é o maior prólogo da minha vida *-* ai gente, The Beatles é tão mágico.

Só eles tendo o barato que foi meio fail, mas desculpem D: nunca usei drogas, fica difícil saber como é. Mas vou me esforçar para escrever bem mesmo assim, pois a época pede.

E também sendo algo leve, achei que não devia pirar muito eles, enfim.

Quem achou amor o NC com as estrelas \o eu achei e ah D: espero que minha opinião conte né.

Beijos a todos, não irei cobrar reviews pois não estou podendo né, mas sério, reviews me deixam feliz demais da conta x3.

E me estimulam a escrever, então sejam gentis x3.


End file.
